This Is Odd
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Summery Inside : Title has nothing to do with the story so far as i know lol. x x x


**AN: Just a little something i made because... Well... As usual I have no reason to be writing this other than it's entertaining!**

**By the way title is just odd and doesnt really have much to do with the whole story yeah... lol**

**Disclaimer:I (As if you dont already kno...) Own nothing!**

**Summery: The starlights have left leaving a small hole in the hearts of all the Scouts. Weeks later the Scouts meet some new sailor soldiers... Or are they? Princess Kakyuu having become close friends with Usagi sent the starlights to help the scouts but is everything as they seem? Is the foe really the foe? And whats wrong with the future?**

**AN: OOH! I just realised my first Sailor Moon fic! WOW how exciting is this!?!?**

**xXx**

"Usagi-chan..?" Usagi lifted her head and saw Minako stood in front of her desk looking at her curiously.

"Hai Mina-chan?" Minako grinned and held her hand out to Usagi.

"Hometime, you slept right through last period!" Usagi beamed proud of her achievement and linked arms with Minako. The two girls eventually met up with the rest of their little gang and soon they congregated to crown arcade to have a bit of fun!

**xXx**

Haruka and Michiru stood side by side watching as Setsuna sat oppsite from Hotaru, between them was a chessboard and the two were currently having a very amusing game of chess.

"I will not lose to you Setsuna-san!"

"You keep telling yourself that Hotaru-chan." They were both wearing faces of extreme concentration as they continued this chess game that had been going on since early morning.

"When do you think it will end?" Michiru asked turning to face Haruka who merely shrugged.

"I'm going out for a drive want to come with?" Haruka asked pulling a jacket on and holding one out to Michiru. She smiled and took the offered jacket and with a breif goodbye to the chess players the young couple left the house.

**xXx**

Kakyuu frowned staring at the wall opposite where she was sat. She had a bad feeling. She had had this bad feeling for the past few weeks actually. Standing she walked to a window and looked out of it at her now prosperous city. It had taken only a short amount of time to get her planet back to how it was before Galaxia destroyed it.

She sighed again as the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. Stepping back from the window she rubbed her temples and once again thought about this feeling.

She knew it was something related to earth and most probably Sailor Moon.

She knew she wanted to send her starlights back and check up on the Sailor Scouts and possibly stay there for a while.

But she couldnt be so reckless. A royal guard was needed and she trusted her starlights very much. Perhaps a meeting with her advisors is needed. She had no big deal with getting to know a new royal guard. She smiled slightly as she saw Fighter and Healer fighting over something in the gardens while Maker sat off to the side looking at some plants.

Yes she indeed would miss them but know her decision was made. She turned from the window and set of towards where she knew her advisor would be.

**xXx**

Black hair whipped across a pale face. Eyes closed as if in bliss the young girl stretched her arms out and leant into the wind. A smile spread across her beautiful features.

Behind her a tall boy stood. His obsidian eyes alert under his ebony bangs. No smile graced his handsome features as they remained cold and impassive. Warily he hald a hand out to the girl before clenching it into a fist and turning swiftly away bringing it back down to his side.

"Lets go." With that the man stalked off being followed by the skipping girl.

**xXx**

* * *

**_A beginning is only an End in a brighter light._**

* * *

**xXx The Next Day xXx**

"SEIYA!"

Taiki groaned. They had been here less than five minutes and already Yaten and Seiya were fighting over something. Oh well it'll probably be better to settle into the old routine of things on earth sooner rather than later. Doing the front of his school jacket up Taiki listened to Yaten and Seiya throw things at each other.

Walking out into the hallway he winced at the mess before turning to the two guilty looking... Boys.

"Hurry up Guys or we're going to be late for school." He watched with amusement as the both of them ran to their respective rooms and hurriedly changed.

**xXx**

"Usagi! Have you heard? The Three Lights are back!!" Usagi looked up at The other girls who were dancing around and joined in. Soon they were chanting 'Woop Woop! Three Lights Are Back! Woop Woop!' While poor sane and stable Mizuno Ami just watched her Insane and Unstable friends make fools of themselves... Again...

"Urm... Konnichiwa..?" Ami turned to look at the ownder of the uncertain voice and smiled in a friendly way.

"Hello can I help you?" She gasped as she found herself staring into beautiful Green eyes that had a few strands of silver hair falling into them. For a moment she thought he was Yaten but then realised that the hair was too short for it to be Yaten and he was too tall. She grinned a bit more at that thought.

"Hi me and my friends need some help finding the reception, we're kind of new to the area and school." He then gave of the most beautiful grin Ami had ever seen. Ever. Then she saw who his friends were. Three beautiful female friends.

"Sure just follow me I'll take you."

"Thanks!" And Ami headed off towards the reception the beautiful boy and the gorgeous girls following.

Upon arriving at the reception she turned to the four new students and offered her hand.

"This is reception and its been a pleasure meeting you, my name is Mizuno Ami." The boy smiled and shook her hand.

"I must agree, my name is Umi Hina." One of the girls stepped forward This one had Golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi my name is Tahzimi Hoshi, I hope we can become friends." The girls voice was Gentle and Wise and as she spoke a small smile spread across her face her eyes crinkling at the corners slightly.

The girl with green hair steped forwards and her blue-green eyes smiled down at her (as the girl was at least a head taller).

"My name is Toriko Tomi!" Ami nodded smiling back. The next girl who stepped forward seemed uninterested but held her hand out which Ami took and shook.

"Timizom Rin." Her brown hair fell into purple eyes and the girl tucked it behind her ear before offering a breif smile. Ami smiled back and the receptionist entered as the bell for class rang and Ami rushed off.

**xXx**

Pale hands smoothed a black skirt that fell down to just above equally pale knees, then they bent slightly so the person was soon down at Seiya's level. Seiya was currently sprawled on the pavement because Yaten had tripped him, he could hear Yatens sniggering in the background and Taiki sighing. The girl had a dark blue blazer on and according to the logo on it she went to St. Marias. A private school just down the road from the Three Lights apartment.

Seiya drew his eyes up to meet hers and was shocked to see they were filled with amusement rather than the expected annoyance or fangirliness.

"Sorry..." He murmered realising her eyes though on first appearence seemed black, were in fact a really dark blue.

"Its OK, you barely touched me, are you alright?" He voice was soft and musical and there was accent that seemed familiar but he couldnt place it.

"Yeah I'm fine, again I'm sorry." She smiled and straightened her Dark blue tie while standing. A pale hand was soon in his line of vision and he took it allowing her to help him up.

"Again no worries, by the way I'm Uchimo Yuuki, whats your name?" Seiya looked at this girl in surprise. Did she really not know who he was? Did she even know who the Three Lights were?

"Kou Seiya." She smiled and withdrew her hand.

"Was lovely meeting you and as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to get to school I'm afraid. Perhaps Destiny will have us cross paths once again..." With that and a breif wave at the three men she turned and black hair billowing in the wind she headed off towards the school.

With a start the three realised they were late for school and took off running down the street.

**xXx**

**lol so hows this for a first chapter?**

**Hope its ok!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
